Running boards can facilitate ingress and egress from taller vehicles. Typical running boards have a somewhat large number of separate components, which include an elongated step, molding, tread, and a series of fixture devices that attach the elongated step to the vehicle. The molding typically covers only the step. In this regard, the vehicle typically includes separate and additional moldings for the rocker and other body side assemblies.
Existing running boards typically have a somewhat lengthy cantilever arm, which extends from an outboard location where the vehicle occupant steps onto the running board to an inboard location where the running board is attached to the vehicle frame. In particular, the running board typically is mounted to a longitudinal member or other portion of the vehicle frame, which is positioned inboard relative to the body side assembly. It is understood that shortening the length of the cantilever arm can strengthen or improve efficiency of the attachment of the running board to the vehicle. In addition, it will be appreciated that shortening the length of the cantilever arm can also minimize the material and weight carried by the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a rocker molding-step having a robust construction featuring a decreased number of components, and which shortens the manufacturing cycle time of vehicles, minimizes costs associated therewith, and enhances the overall vehicle performance.